Can't Fight The Moonlight
by quietflipwriter
Summary: Makayla Sawyer never remembered the warm feeling of love or friendship....until she was welcomed into Hogwarts, met people in her House...and a deep secret she had found out about her parents...and what she was...
1. Intro

Introduction:  
  
Makayla Sawyer was anything but unusual. She was average, her life was average (junk in her case), and nothing really changed. She was 5'6, had shiny dark brown reddish hair, which went down to midback, dark brown eyes, which held contacts, and was always quiet. The way she was raised caused her to be a tomboy, defensive about her own territory, but never knew much about the warmth of love or friendship; only the feeling of betrayal and cruelty.  
  
This was so because her parents mysteriously disappeared one cold night. Makayla never knew why, therefore she was put in an adoption home. The girl was adopted many times but never permanently. It wasn't until 5 years old she had it, so she ran away, never to be seen again in the public eye. No one knows where she went to, they have checked all over the streets of NY, but there was no sight of the unhappy child. After a few years, everyone assumed she had deceased.  
  
However, in the very heart of Africa, Makayla Sawyer had stayed there for three more years. She came across a small bird, having the sleek and rapid soaring of a falcon, body of an owl, and healing powers of a phoenix. He was quite thin for an owl, and had a gleaming coat of the color navy blue. His eyes were huge, but glistened with happiness in the bright sun. Makayla decided to call him Midnight. He was on the run because he was to be experimented on by scientists from America. So, they had to leave the jungle, and ran away to the city of London.  
  
Oh and there is a small secret of what ethnic background she had, that was the only thing most extraordinary about herself. Nevertheless, will that secret be revealed in this tale about to be said?  
  
Hey don't look at me! Read the story and find out.~~~ 


	2. Looking Into The Past

I had awoken with the cold morning breeze, passing my body by, making my blood rush as fast as a rapid river. Not only that, but with Midnight, poking my arm with his sharp but gentle beak. "Alright aright.I'm up," I said tiredly, rubbing my half-opened eyes. I sat up, looking into the bright sun, rising from the grassy knolls, endlessly running with the morning wind. I was used to having this beautiful sight in front of my eyes, since I had lived here.for quite a while now.alone with my only friend in the world, my mixed owl, Midnight. There was something special about this particular owl; he was like no other I've seen. His flying was sleek and swift.and was less fluffy than an average owl. He had a gleaming, shiny coat of navy blue.his eyes were no different comparison to his coat.they were both twinkling and meaningful as I look into them. Midnight was on the run, because that he escaped a science lab, and was wanted for experimenting.  
  
My long dark brown hair whipped in my face as the wind began coming into the cove. I lived in a dreary, small cove by the forest, near a rushing river. It was quite pleasant.no other human here.to ruin my life.as the person who was responsible of the disappearance of my mother and father. I was a toddler when I was put into an adoption home; I was the outcast.never made any friends during my presence at the foster house.it was miserable all the same. Until the faithful day, I ran off.never seeing any sight of prison ever again. That's where my journey started.  
  
  
  
I never trusted anyone since then; only Midnight. He knew how I felt.inside and out. But I still missed my parents.I wondered every day and night if they were still alive, still out there.looking for me. I always took my dad's favorite jersey around.wore it all the time. Since my dad loved sports, jerseys were the attire in our home. Mom.she was a wonderful woman, treated me with outmost respect and gentleness. Her journal was the only possession I had of her left. I remembered the night.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Hey! There's my baby tiger!" Father exclaimed in surprise as he came home from work. "Hi Daddy!" I yelled as I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hello dear!" Mother said in glee when they kissed. I didn't mind any of that.after all I was used to it. "So what is my baby tiger and my beautiful wife up to tonight?" Father asked walking in the hall. "Martin, I need to talk with you." Mother whispered. Father looked at Mother with sudden worried eyes. "Urm.tiger.why don't you go into your room.and wait for me so we can get your softball and glove and go to the backyard to practice.okay?" "Alright daddy!" I happily said and ran off to my room, scattering about looking for my softball stuff.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Martin.he's after us." Andrea said with a serious tone. "Whom?" he asked. "He's coming after us.after Makayla." Andrea answered, and started tearing. "Calm down.I'm positive that he won't find us.and he most certainly won't come after our daughter. " Martin reassured his wife. "Are you sure Martin.?" a cold shattering voice said behind them. 


End file.
